hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Icey Wicey Dicey/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hurricane Idol page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Worldsstrongestcyclone (talk) 15:08, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi, welcome to this wiki! Thankyou for your edits to the 27280 Atlantic Hurricane Season. May I say, I live in the UK, and have survived encounters with some very powerful extratropical remnants of Atlantic hurricanes, such as Katia in 2011, and Fay and Gonzalo to name a few most recent occurances.wsc (talk) 10:16, April 21, 2015 (UTC)wsc Inactive Why are you iactive? We want you to cmoe back and contribute more! HurricaneKiddie is back and is a Junior Admin! Please come back ;-; : ( i miss your awesome work. Please consider deeply. EF5tornado (talk) 00:10, June 10, 2015 (UTC)EF5tornado oh ok. Well please vote in hurricane idol if yo havnt. ok bye.EF5tornado (talk) 03:12, June 10, 2015 (UTC)EF5tornado Hurricane Idol I'm REALLY sorry you missed the auditions. But you can sumbit names in the upcoming HYPOTHETICAL HURRICANE IDOL!!! Cheers, --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 22:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello! I've heard that you are a great friend to have! Thanks for all the support! IAmNothing is actually that age (unbelievably), but as you said, acts in that range. I don't know if you know this, but I am thirteen, but I act a bit more mature. Ian (IAmNothing's name) is a very arrogant and opinionated person, which I've learned through private chat on the wiki. On user, who is also a bureaucrat on that wiki, says that he knows nobody who actually likes him. Coolio15 is also an interesting character in my situation. I don't think he realizes that I still visit that website to see if I need to report any further harassment (which I have, and nothing happened). On a chat with him, I gave him a full explanation, and he "forgave" me. He still messages Ian about me, saying that he said it just to end it. Next (sorry if I'm boring you), Ian sends the WEAKEST apology ever! He says that if I left forever and said that he was right and I admitted that I was a terrible person deserving nothing, he'd forgive me. I literally laughed out loud at this. Not even the "lol" thing we do, I actually laughed in the real world. I'm glad I get the leave the argument knowing that I have a better personality than both of them (combined), and I have a great future ahead, as do all of us at this wiki. Again, thank you so much for the support, and I'm glad to meet you. I hope to learn much more about you. --My name is Not David Brown! 03:23, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Message I agree. Ian is not a responsible person, who most likely would go nowhere in this world. Coolio (yes I got your joke :D) gave me a quick suck up and then told me to leave. It's very frustrating to be with people like that, and I'm glad to be in a wiki with much better people :) --My name is Not David Brown! 22:40, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey IceCraft, I just wanted to tell you I am aggravated that everyone's ripping off my signature. Can you change it, pl0x?? --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 15:04, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Auditions Sorry, I don't know when they will end. --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 17:08, June 28, 2015 (UTC) hang on a minute I said there's a possibility that an accidental edit may have occurred, not that it did occur, and not that it was him...just let him check what has happened, then whoever did really do it can be dealt with wsc (talk) 13:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc Re: Hi Your username is highlighted yellow already, but I'll get on the HHI one! Remember to meow back on my talk page, Dwight Dragon TamerTalk PageContribsContact me 11:30, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Nice to have you as a junior admin on this wiki - you know that we all have the bureaucrat and admin user boxes??? Well, I created a new one- it would suit on your profile page, I reckon Heres an insight into the new template: